The present invention relates to impact analysis of a model, in particular to impact analysis of an object/property model of a Universal Modeling Architecture-based application.
Modeling applications include models that interact with other component of the application. A modeling application such as Universal Modeling Architecture(UMA)-based application includes an object/property model. An example of another component of the UMA-based application is semantics. The semantics are extensible, thus a predictive code that describes changes to the object/property model as a result of a transaction regardless of the source cannot be implemented. Real-time impact analysis requires, however, that changes to the object/property model for a respective transaction be determined and summarized. Accordingly, a need exists for a method for determining the impact changes of a model to other components that communicate or are affected by the model.
An aspect of the present invention is a method for determining the net change to a model as a result of a transaction. The method includes receiving a request for a net change of a model as a result of a transaction. The method also includes identifying a plurality of model change records associated with the transaction. The method also includes determining and displaying the net change of the model based on each of the plurality of model change records associated with the transaction.